The Letters
by Jessers
Summary: Someone Loves hermione...It could be someone close to her...it might be someone she HATES!....come and see?...i messed earlier not ron hermione....might be might not...
1. The Letter in the pink envelope!

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**The first letter**

Hermione Anne Granger lay on her bed in the girl's dormitory. She was smiling. She was laying there thinking of Ron Weasley. "Oh, Ron," she sighed and the dorm door opened. She sat up and read a magazine called Surfer Girl, not knowing it was upside down.

Ginny Weasley walked over smiling. "Hermione you are reading my magazine upside down, again!" Ginny smiled and took off her robe. "Oh, yeah, Hermione you got a letter… It dropped it to me, and it said 'for Hermione Granger,'" Ginny said handing Hermione a letter that had a pink envelope. The envelope was jetting out like something was inside it.

"Thanks," Hermione said inspecting it and looking at what was in it. 

"Hopefully it isn't filibuster puss…" she whispered, remembering what had happened before when people sent her a ton of mail.

"Well, I've got to go… Practice" Ginny smiled and got her broom and ran down to Quidditch practice. She was known the chaser and Harry the seeker. 

Hermione walked down to the common room holding the letter. She put it into her pocket and grabbed her cloak. She walked down to the Quidditch pitch and watched them practicing. Her eyes stayed mostly on Ron, who was doing a really good job. The golden sun beat down on her back lightening her frizzy golden brown hair. 

After a while, Hermione left the pitch and walked into the school. She ran to the common room. She only had fifteen minutes to make it look like she didn't watch the whole practice! After all, Harry and Ron knew she wasn't a Quidditch fan.

She took off her cloak, put it in the dorm on her bed and then hurried down to the common room. She took off her robe and heard a crinkle. Remembering the letter, she took it out. She smelt it and noticed it didn't smell like filibuster puss.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I love you so much,_

_Your truthfulness to life!_

_And the way you can cheer me up._

_I will cherish you forever._

_I…really do not know how to_

_Explain my love._

_I can only tell you this,_

_That love doesn't usually take me,_

_I am usually the jokester._

_The prankster,_

_I really do hope you love me too!_

_Here is a poem I wrote for you:_

_I think they call it love,_

_When all I can think of is you,_

_The sparkle in your eyes lights up my day,_

_And I would have it no other way._

_The sound of your voice_

_Is music to my ears,_

_A beautiful sound so crisp and clear_

_I want to tell you, but I'm more than a little shy_

_So the way I'm revealing this to you_

_May seem a little sly_

_And with kiss to you, I say my goodbye._

_I think they call it love._

_Hermione, Promise me this. You will never change yourself for me, or any other man. For, you are more beautiful than the stars can sparkle!_

Hermione's heart beat really fast as she read the last line, "Someone loves me!" she thought and reached into the envelope and got out a small pink envelope. She noticed it was scented like the perfume Ron got her for Christmas the year before. The smell of roses and lilies filled her nose as she inhaled the scent of the paper. Flipping it over, she saw a red shiny heart sticker on the back sealing it. She opened the letter and looked inside. She saw a beautiful silver necklace and pulled it out. It held a locket, and there were some rose petals on the bottom of the envelope. She smiled and opened the locket up; on the outside there was an elaborate heart with a sapphire on the front surrounded by diamonds. And on the inside was a picture of herself and her friends from the fifth year during Christmas.

"Wow!" Hermione said in awe and put it on. She looked into the envelope again and found a bracelet. It was a silver chain with a rose petal and a heart charm on it. There was a note attached saying that she could put anything on her charm bracelet that she felt she needed. She put on her bracelet and smiled; she went up to the dorm and opened her trunk. She was looking for the perfume Ron had gotten her a year earlier, to see if it did indeed smell like the scent on the letter. She found the perfume in its special box, and opened it. She tried to spray a bit of it, but none came out. She turned it a tad and sprayed it again and a ton came out and went into her eyes.

Her eyes stung like crazy. "Oh bloody! Owww, Oww!" She ran to the door, dropping the perfume on her bed. Tripping over things as she went, she was headed to the girl's bathroom but tripped and instead fell down the stairs leading to the common room. She landed on someone. Hermione heard a grumble beneath her. "Who is that?" Hermione asked, her eyes closed from pain.

She heard someone gasp for air and mumble, "Ron". She rolled off of him her eyes still closed. "Hermione? What was that about? Why were you yelling? We were getting scared," Ron said getting up and noticing here eyes were closed. "Hermione, are you okay? What's with your eyes?" She felt his hand on her back and he stood her up. "Oh -err- nice perfume Hermione. Why are your eyes closed?"

"I got the perfume in my eyes!" Hermione replied, the pain even stronger than before. She put her arms around Ron's shoulders to keep herself up as he led her to a chair. He summoned a clean towel and a bowl full of fresh water. He then dabbed the towel into the water and whispered a charm on the water to make it healing. 

"Here you go," He said and dabbed Hermione's eye. She squirmed a little. "Shhh, shh, shh… it's okay Hermione, its okay." He carefully cleaned Hermione's eye. "There is it better?" Ron asked a few minutes later in a caring way.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you so much Ron!" Hermione said and gave Ron a hug. Her robe sleeve fell down showing the bracelet and her hair shifted so her necklace was visible. Hermione didn't notice Ron blushing as pink as the envelope.


	2. Bad Advise, Bad Ideas

Chapter 2: The Bad advice  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her bed at seven thirty that evening. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt with a smiley face on it that had a saying that said "Send a smiley gram!" Her hair was in braids, and she was wearing blue fuzzy pajama-bottoms little yellow smiley faces on them. Her blue fuzzy, sparkly slippers were by her bed. She was gazing at her necklace, just opening and closing it.  
  
Lavender and Parvati walked in from the common room and saw Hermione's necklace. Immediately, their eyes opened widely and their mouths dropped. They walked over in complete awe.  
  
"Hermione, is that yours?" Lavender asked breathlessly, and Hermione thought she was in disbelief that Hermione Granger could have anything remotely beautiful.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Why? What, what is it?" Hermione asked looking at the picture and not at them.  
  
"Hermione, it is so beautiful! It looks so. oh perfect!" Parvati said with a sigh.  
  
"What?" Hermione said in disbelief. "You think it's nice? Whoa, that's odd." Hermione wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
"Hermione - wow, it is so beautiful - who gave it to you?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I.err. I don't know! It was from an admirer!" Hermione stammered, blushing. She closed the locket and placed it on her nightstand. She then proceeded to tell Lavender and Parvati what had happened after dinner.  
  
"Hermione, you need to find out who likes you! I mean, guys sometimes don't always show their emotions. They sometimes like to be very quiet!" Lavender said giggling at the bottom of Hermione's bed.  
  
"What do you mean they like to hide their emotions?" Hermione asked bewildered. She really didn't know anything about guys at all.  
  
"Well, guys sometimes don't want to know they like someone. Some people can be total jerks to the girls they like. They sometimes pretend they hate the girl but in truths they love them dearly. Sometimes they are really cute when you are the first girl they have ever liked. And they don't know what to do! They can be so obvious!" Parvati explained what she believed to Hermione.  
  
"You know what? We should really all get together sometime, and snoop to find out who this special secret admirer is!" Lavender said. And they all agreed to do so. They agreed to meet every day and go over their notes on what people were doing.  
  
The next morning, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all went down to the common room together after they dressed brushed their teeth Hermione had put her hair in two very tight braids and went down to break feast her necklace and bracelet on. She had all of her things for potions with her.  
  
At breakfast she sat across from Ron who was next to Harry. She was next to Ginny, and they were all talking about Quidditch. Well, everyone except for Hermione.  
  
Hermione at a bagel and drank her juice nodding and smiling at times when it was needed. She had much more important things to talk about then how good their team was getting. As soon as she was done eating her bagel, she got up and left the bench. She grabbed her things going down to the potions class room. She walked over to a table in the back of the room and was about to put her things down when professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, you are here early," Snape said in a voice carrying no emotions what-so-ever. Hermione looked up at her professor for the first time that day.  
  
"I wasn't in the mood to goof off and talk today!" Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well-well.I see you don't know but this year we are going to be sitting in mixed groups. I am giving you all partners. Have fun with Malfoy." Snape sniggered and pointed her to a table in the front. "Malfoy and you are here. Did you notice the papers on the desks? They are the names of the students at that desk. Muggle invention, seating arrangements," Snape smiled and walked off.  
  
Hermione set her things up and sat down calmly. She was ready for any of the ridiculous jokes and taunts Malfoy would say to her. Then she remembered what Lavender and Parvati had said. And she hoped beyond hope it wasn't Malfoy.  
  
"Granger," Malfoy said in disgust his eyes lingering on hers for a minute. Not showing pure evil or pure hate. "We have to work together here, so what work will you do?" He asked in a slightly disgusted tone.  
  
"On first thought what will you be willing to do?" Hermione asked, empathizing the word "you", her eyes not flickering.  
  
"I'll-I'll.I will do.the preparations of the potion." Malfoy said in a calm tone and a sense of confusion in his words.  
  
"Okay, then Malfoy, you have to make sure we use all of the ingredients. We need to make a potion that's what it says on the board; invent a potion for health." Hermione said, grabbing a large book of minerals and herbs from her bag and putting them on the table. "We should make it taste good and also be effective." Hermione said in a getting-down-to business manner.  
  
"What the heck are these!?" Malfoy asked, looking at the books Hermione had pulled out, the herbs, minerals and other necessities in magic.  
  
"It's a book I got a Muggle store. Written by a witch who was a really good potions maker," Hermione said and got out a scroll and jotted down various things to use in the potion.  
  
"Class as you see, we have two people who have followed my class description on the board," Snape said and smiled. "Granger 50 points for your house and Malfoy same to you! Everyone else work!" Snape snapped. Hermione was shocked that she got fifty points from Snape, but was happy at the same time.  
  
For the next twenty minutes Malfoy and Hermione both looked up ingredients and figured which would make it taste remotely 'okay'. When they were done writing the potion and what they needed they decided to do a trial and error kind of work. This was where Hermione did one version of the potion, and at the same time Malfoy did another version. They only took two tries and they found the right one.  
  
They wrote down the potion and then had to clean up and give professor Snape a vial of it. After that they had to write a 24in essay on making new forms of potions in the new day and age and why it was important.  
  
Hermione felt Malfoy eyeing her when she was writing her essay and it made her feel uneasy. She didn't want it to be Malfoy, but right now it looked like it was. He didn't do any jokes on her, didn't call her a mud-blood and didn't say anything rude about her. 'What is going on?' She wondered, and turned in her essay. She went back to her seat and looked back at Harry and Ron who were working together. Parvati and Lavender walked up to her when class was done and she was putting her things away.  
  
"Hermione, I think the admirer could be -erm- Malfoy," They whispered.  
  
"He was eyeing you all class, He even looked at your chest.hum, I'm afraid it could be him," Parvati said and helped Hermione get her things.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner with us? We know a way to make food appear in the dorms for when you need to eat in the dorm. So how about it?" Lavender said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Sure, why not? We could talk about what is going on and maybe just... you know. Try to finish the Potions work today, seeing it's dinner now." Their potions class happened to be an all-day class for the sixth years. "Bye!" Hermione said and went off to tell Harry and Ron that she wouldn't be a dinner with them.  
  
In the dorm Hermione met Lavender and Parvati and Parvati did a spell called: il summoner di cibo, food summoner. And they summoned all sorts of muggle foods like pizza, soda, chips and dip, fries and candy.  
  
"I love muggle food" Lavender said taking a bite of a piece of pepperoni pizza. She laughed and wiped some sauce from her cheek.  
  
"Yea, its really good food!" Hermione said taking a sip of her coca-cola. "I really love these potato crisps and dip you got. They're American." Hermione smiled and told them of the time when she visited her Uncle John, Aunt Belle and cousins Ana, Cameron, and Sara-may, who were from Hawaii.  
  
"It's really nice there in Kauai," Hermione said smiling and remembering the sand on her toes. "Guys, what do you think of you know - the Malfoy thing you know - him being the admirer?" Hermione asked hugging her knees.  
  
"It is definitely a possibility. I remember reading in my mum's diary from when she was younger that Snape had a crush on Lily Potter. That's one reason he hates Harry!" Lavender said as she again became the gossip queen. "Well, so he could like you." Lavender smiled. "Still its sweet if it is or isn't him, but you know it probably is. He was so hitting on you in potions today and. well so you know. He is probably the guy who sent you the letter." Lavender said and began to ramble.  
  
"Okay, god. now I am convinced," Hermione said as she saw something on the back of the locket an engraved letter, or letters. Some of them were clear but one was really clear an M. "There is an M engraved into this necklace." Hermione sighed and went to bed to have nightmares of Malfoy liking her and interrupting her dates with Ron. 


	3. Paranoid Paranoia

Chapter Three: Paranoia and the next letter  
  
Hermione Granger walked down to the great hall at study hall and walked over to the Gryffindor and sat next to Ron. Her hair in two tight braids. Light circles under her eyes from lack of sleep because of those dreams she kept having the night before.   
  
"I had the worst nights sleep!" Hermione said and rubbed her eyes which where having thing fuzz up and blur.   
  
"Why's that?" Ron asked as he ordered his pawn to E-5 which wasn't a good idea…seeing Harry killed it…"Harry!" Ron said in a hey-no-fair tone!  
  
"Was my turn…Hermione what's wrong? You don't look too well!" Harry said looking over.  
  
"Bad dreams…really bad dreams which you will not anything of... they were about my old friend Amelia" Hermione said make up the first name coming to her mind. "About her death…." Hermione lied and she ate some chips and wrote in her journal the time and place she was when she got the letter... She also wrote how it smelt…  
  
"Granger, better be prepared for the pop quiz in potions today! My Grades are counting on it…" Malfoy said in a stuck up way…and mumbled mud-blood as he walked away.  
  
Hermione's looked at her paper trying to ignore him; her mind kept wandering to the letter. She was nervous because it could be him. Hermione summoned her potions book and ingredients and read chapter nine on Aromatherapy. "Lavender and Ylang-ylang are good oils to use in medicinal or perfume ways. They are also both insect repellents and Ylang-ylang is also an aphrodisiac, aphrodisiacs are stimulants for love and passion…" Hermione read the passage barley loosing breath…  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked giving her a confused look, it wasn't a glare but his eyes were wide and not bugging wide, like a relaxed bugging wide…he was seeming to be like a gazing kind 'you're my friend' look…  
  
"What does it look like I'm getting ready for class…you don't know? We are working on making essential oil based potions today…" She said and smiled…I like him a lot she thought and smiled. "I have to go" She said and walked from the great hall to the entrance hall calmly holding her cauldron in one hand and her bag slung over her shoulder. She walked down to the potions lab thinking about life and how much more confusing it was now…so confusing that often she felt depressions dark claws ripping at her life…  
  
She walked into the dank potions lab; it was growing moss on the walls and had a moldy wet smell to it; kind of disgusting and really not a comfortable environment for a class room. She walked to the front of the room where she and Malfoy were forced to sit.  
  
She placed her things down and carefully braced herself for what was to come. Low and behold Malfoy wasn't lying…they were having a pop-quiz today and she knew everything… everything except the person who was sending her the letters…but she hopped it wasn't Malfoy…but she knew it could possibly be.  
  
After class was over they had an hour before class so she walked to the lake and looked into the clear icy blue water of the lake. She could see her reflection, a morphed version it didn't look exactly like herself…It looked like…someone else… She never knew why her hair all of a sudden changed and than, when ever she took a shower was all poofed out for a whole day…Someone's hand or, someone touched her back and Hermione turned around to see Malfoy was behind her, she was nervous she didn't want anything to happen with Malfoy…she hoped beyond hope nothing would ever happen between them.  
  
"Granger, Snape told me to give you this…his response was 'gah'…I hope that's a good thing, because if you didn't know, our grades are depending on it!" Malfoy said handing Hermione the test they took thirty minutes earlier. "I hope you did well!" He said and walked off sniggering…  
  
Hermione felt herself tremble, tremble from fear. She didn't want Malfoy's grades to go up because she was a good student. She would rather throw herself into the depth of the lake…but something made her stay…She walked out of the forest and heard something fall, and a letter landed on her foot. She picked it up and saw it was for her…from her admirer again and she ran into the school as fast as she could…Her heart racing.  
  
She walked into the library and hid in-between two bookshelves and opened the letter. Its fragrance was sweet and almost like rose, but stronger…a more pungent smell…defiantly Ylang-ylang…she pulled out the parchment and read the letter that was there.  
  
Dear Love   
  
Dear love I fear to say   
  
what I must say   
  
I love you so   
  
But I can't   
  
I can't love you   
  
You're my friend   
  
Dear Love I love you so...  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
My love for you will never seize.  
  
And I hope our friendship will bloom forever.  
  
Love ~ Yours truly~ Admirer  
  
As Hermione read the letter she saw how it look as if someone whoever it was took so much care in writing it. It still did giver her a small dose of paranoia, but not enough to be paranoid for life… Inside the envelope was a picture of Her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Dean when they were about to get on the train. Something was scrawled on the back, she read it and a smile crept across her cheeks, it said…  
  
Friendship that will last a lifetime  
  
The motley crew  
  
And second batch  
  
Of marauders  
  
~Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger~  
  
~Harry Potter~  
  
~Dean Tomas, and Virginia (Ginny) Weasley~  
  
Much Love  
  
Hermione put the picture in her pocket and looked into the letter, yet again there was something else. A rose on single rose. She pulled it out her smile growing, she was happy someone liked her so much to indulge her in so many gifts, but she wanted to know who it was. Who is giving me all of these? She thought as she put the letter in her pocket and left the library smelling the rose.   
  
"Where did you get the rose Hermione? Come on tell me!?" Ron said and ran over putting an arm around her and they walked like that for a while.  
  
"I don't know where…it just…came to me…" Hermione said and told Ron about the letters.  
  
"Who wouldn't like you Hermione? You are smart, funny, kind, and really pretty!", his sister had told him and taught him how to blush over the summer and how not to, not to be turn your ears the color of quaffles, or the way Ron blushed!  
  
"Oh Ron, you really think I'm pretty?!" Hermione said in a sweet thank-full voice giving Ron a hug. She didn't want to really hug Ron, she was dying to kiss him…but she kept her strange urges down for the moment…  
  
In that moment she remembered about the letters, she didn't know who they were from. Everyone was a suspect, but Malfoy…He was on a keen watch…she didn't like him or anything, but she feared what might be…that wasn't supposed to be. 


	4. Hermione's Wish

Chapter Three: Paranoia and the next letter  
  
Hermione Granger walked down to the great hall at study hall and walked over to the Gryffindor and sat next to Ron. Her hair in two tight braids. Light circles under her eyes from lack of sleep because of those dreams she kept having the night before.   
  
"I had the worst nights sleep!" Hermione said and rubbed her eyes which where having thing fuzz up and blur.   
  
"Why's that?" Ron asked as he ordered his pawn to E-5 which wasn't a good idea…seeing Harry killed it…"Harry!" Ron said in a hey-no-fair tone!  
  
"Was my turn…Hermione what's wrong? You don't look too well!" Harry said looking over.  
  
"Bad dreams…really bad dreams which you will not anything of... they were about my old friend Amelia" Hermione said make up the first name coming to her mind. "About her death…." Hermione lied and she ate some chips and wrote in her journal the time and place she was when she got the letter... She also wrote how it smelt…  
  
"Granger, better be prepared for the pop quiz in potions today! My Grades are counting on it…" Malfoy said in a stuck up way…and mumbled mud-blood as he walked away.  
  
Hermione's looked at her paper trying to ignore him; her mind kept wandering to the letter. She was nervous because it could be him. Hermione summoned her potions book and ingredients and read chapter nine on Aromatherapy. "Lavender and Ylang-ylang are good oils to use in medicinal or perfume ways. They are also both insect repellents and Ylang-ylang is also an aphrodisiac, aphrodisiacs are stimulants for love and passion…" Hermione read the passage barley loosing breath…  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked giving her a confused look, it wasn't a glare but his eyes were wide and not bugging wide, like a relaxed bugging wide…he was seeming to be like a gazing kind 'you're my friend' look…  
  
"What does it look like I'm getting ready for class…you don't know? We are working on making essential oil based potions today…" She said and smiled…I like him a lot she thought and smiled. "I have to go" She said and walked from the great hall to the entrance hall calmly holding her cauldron in one hand and her bag slung over her shoulder. She walked down to the potions lab thinking about life and how much more confusing it was now…so confusing that often she felt depressions dark claws ripping at her life…  
  
She walked into the dank potions lab; it was growing moss on the walls and had a moldy wet smell to it; kind of disgusting and really not a comfortable environment for a class room. She walked to the front of the room where she and Malfoy were forced to sit.  
  
She placed her things down and carefully braced herself for what was to come. Low and behold Malfoy wasn't lying…they were having a pop-quiz today and she knew everything… everything except the person who was sending her the letters…but she hopped it wasn't Malfoy…but she knew it could possibly be.  
  
After class was over they had an hour before class so she walked to the lake and looked into the clear icy blue water of the lake. She could see her reflection, a morphed version it didn't look exactly like herself…It looked like…someone else… She never knew why her hair all of a sudden changed and than, when ever she took a shower was all poofed out for a whole day…Someone's hand or, someone touched her back and Hermione turned around to see Malfoy was behind her, she was nervous she didn't want anything to happen with Malfoy…she hoped beyond hope nothing would ever happen between them.  
  
"Granger, Snape told me to give you this…his response was 'gah'…I hope that's a good thing, because if you didn't know, our grades are depending on it!" Malfoy said handing Hermione the test they took thirty minutes earlier. "I hope you did well!" He said and walked off sniggering…  
  
Hermione felt herself tremble, tremble from fear. She didn't want Malfoy's grades to go up because she was a good student. She would rather throw herself into the depth of the lake…but something made her stay…She walked out of the forest and heard something fall, and a letter landed on her foot. She picked it up and saw it was for her…from her admirer again and she ran into the school as fast as she could…Her heart racing.  
  
She walked into the library and hid in-between two bookshelves and opened the letter. Its fragrance was sweet and almost like rose, but stronger…a more pungent smell…defiantly Ylang-ylang…she pulled out the parchment and read the letter that was there.  
  
Dear Love   
  
Dear love I fear to say   
  
what I must say   
  
I love you so   
  
But I can't   
  
I can't love you   
  
You're my friend   
  
Dear Love I love you so...  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
My love for you will never seize.  
  
And I hope our friendship will bloom forever.  
  
Love ~ Yours truly~ Admirer  
  
As Hermione read the letter she saw how it look as if someone whoever it was took so much care in writing it. It still did giver her a small dose of paranoia, but not enough to be paranoid for life… Inside the envelope was a picture of Her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Dean when they were about to get on the train. Something was scrawled on the back, she read it and a smile crept across her cheeks, it said…  
  
Friendship that will last a lifetime  
  
The motley crew  
  
And second batch  
  
Of marauders  
  
~Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger~  
  
~Harry Potter~  
  
~Dean Tomas, and Virginia (Ginny) Weasley~  
  
Much Love  
  
Hermione put the picture in her pocket and looked into the letter, yet again there was something else. A rose on single rose. She pulled it out her smile growing, she was happy someone liked her so much to indulge her in so many gifts, but she wanted to know who it was. Who is giving me all of these? She thought as she put the letter in her pocket and left the library smelling the rose.   
  
"Where did you get the rose Hermione? Come on tell me!?" Ron said and ran over putting an arm around her and they walked like that for a while.  
  
"I don't know where…it just…came to me…" Hermione said and told Ron about the letters.  
  
"Who wouldn't like you Hermione? You are smart, funny, kind, and really pretty!", his sister had told him and taught him how to blush over the summer and how not to, not to be turn your ears the color of quaffles, or the way Ron blushed!  
  
"Oh Ron, you really think I'm pretty?!" Hermione said in a sweet thank-full voice giving Ron a hug. She didn't want to really hug Ron, she was dying to kiss him…but she kept her strange urges down for the moment…  
  
In that moment she remembered about the letters, she didn't know who they were from. Everyone was a suspect, but Malfoy…He was on a keen watch…she didn't like him or anything, but she feared what might be…that wasn't supposed to be. 


	5. Realization Glimpse

Chapter Five: Realization  
  
A week later Hermione Granger was laying on the floor of the common room. Petting Crookshanks and smiling at her playful ginger cat. She smiled today was a day that she could finally relax. She was already studying for school exams, N.E.W.T.s and anything that would come up involving studying in the near and distant future. She felt that the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Hermione, What are you up to?" Ron asked smiling as he sat in the large push chair by the fire that had a permanent butt-imprint on it from him…It was his favorite chair. Hermione smiled as he was talking to her, she tried not to do anything weird or stupid, but that was hard to control. She was a teen-aged girl, and a witch…and a total spaz sometimes…  
  
"Nothing much…"She mumbled and stood up her shirt puckering up and showing a tad-bit of chest. 'I hope he isn't looking right know…' she thought and smiled sitting down on the sofa. She felt so relaxed so calm and in this strange mood she had never felt before.  
  
"See you after the game Hermione!" Ron called and smiled as he left through the portrait hole. Hermione caught herself…Staring… 'Do I like Ron?' She thought and she knew the answer…Yes. She walked into the library a smile filled with awe spread across her face. I Hope he is my Admirer! That would be so cool if he was him… Hermione thought and the smile grew, she didn't know…who it was…she wanted it to be Ron with all of herself, all of her soul.  
  
She walked into the Library and took a seat at a table in the back and began to look at the books on love and muggle fiction books and non-fiction books her teacher was making her class read. Her hair that had now grown out was down and also wavy, instead of the usual new look that she grew into a habit of…Pony tails…  
  
Hermione grabbed her cloak and ran down to the pitch…there where five minutes until the game started and she ran down to the game slipping on a piece of wet grass when she got up she was all wet; and covered in bits of cut-grass. She got up and climbed the steps to the Gryffindor area…she didn't notice she took the wrong turn and almost walked over to the Slytherin area but turned around and walked in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor area…she saw Ron on his broom by the hoop her heart racing as she kept her eyes on him… "GO GRYFFINDOR" She screamed at the top of her longs everyone could hear her, she had forgotten to take the 'sonorous' charm off of her voice from announcements and felt mortified…she quickly reversed the spell and continued to yell, but not as loud…  
  
She looked up and saw Ron bash the quaffles away from the hoops and out of the pitch…There she noticed some second year zooming off to get it… New team members she thought and laughed…they wouldn't win! They had their star Seeker back…and their superb Keeper watching over them…she smiled and looked in a dazed form up at Ron hopping he wouldn't notice…  
  
"POTTERS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WAY TO GO GRYFFINDOR!" Dean Tomas Yelled from the stands you could tell Professor McGonagal was happy that he was nothing like Lee Jordon!  
  
That night after the game all of the Gryffindors where in the commons partying…Ron and Harry had gotten some food and while they did Hermione had summoned some muggle foods such as Coke, Mt. Dew, and other non-healthy drinks and foods…Not many people had heard of Mars Bars, but Harry said when he saw them-he was dieing to try one…On the other hand Ron just dove right into the soda and people started to believe he stole one and hid it in his trunk for later use…what a freak…  
  
A freak that I love so! Hermione thought and they all hung around in the common room partying until Professor McGonagal came down and yelled at them…for being "Too Loud"… 


	6. Snow Devil and the Kiss of Hell

Chapter Six: Snow Devil; A kiss from hell  
  
Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall early two weeks later and on a Monday. It seemed as if the as if the rest of the school was asleep, but the large stone fire places in the great hall were ablaze. With the warmth and the smells of wood stoves and winter time wafting to her it made her feel at ease. The ice crystals on the windows were gleaming with an aura of pinks and oranges as the last glimpse of sun rise died away. It was snowing outside and the charmed ceiling was letting down snow drops and they melted away and disappeared as the neared the tables. Breakfast was already out as if the elves knew she would be up at this time. She felt panged for them and wanted them to be freed all of them to be freed.  
  
She walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked at the charming display of different foods. She grabbed a bagel and put some creamed cheese on it and took a bite, getting some of the whippy substance on the tip of her nose and the edge of her mouth. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and tingle with the fear of something happening; something that wasn't that good of a something. She looked around and didn't see anyone but she knew she was not alone.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy asked and walked over to where Hermione was. He had been standing in the darkness or the shadows and came out and watched her not answer him. She knew it was wrong but she never wanted to talk to him not without a 50 foot radius separating them. EVER! "Granger you Dolt of a bird! I asked you a simple question! Least you can do is be polite a-" Hermione didn't even give him a chance to speak. He didn't deserve it. He was never polite to her! He is an arrogant arse and she would rather see him hanging off the side of a cliff than have him lecture her about being polite!  
  
"POLITE?" Hermione screamed and turned to face Malfoy rage boiling up inside her. "What the bloody 'ell makes you think you have the right to tell me to be fecking polite! You are an arrogant ass and I won't give a rat's ass about you!" She screamed and grabbed her grape juice looking at it as if it were her new best friend. "Meet my friend purple stained clothing!" She screeched and threw it over him.  
  
"Well I like the color purple…" He said and coughed. "Well also, I never recall ever not being polite" He rubbed into her arm with his hand like he owned her. What the feck is going on? She thought and looked at him in utter disgust.  
  
"You call me Mud Blood on a daily basis and...Also you batter me and friends around like we are the scum of the earth! And yet you think you were being polite to us? And don't rub against me! I don't want you to rub my arm like oh lets see your horny tom cat! If so, I think you are clearly mistaken!"  
  
"What-you-huh? I never recall calling you those things Granger I mean it! If you recall it, it's what you say that counts against me! My word against yours, you pathetic scum-of-a" She interrupted him and laughed.  
  
"Mud blood Malfoy? That what you were gunna say?" She laughed and began to walk away. "Think of it this way Malfoy I am not having the best of a day and you, you are the icing to the cake…hint take off the ICING! I hate you so bloody much! I loath you! I want to strangle you and through you to the lake! That what you wanna hear? It's how feel so go feck yourself!" Hermione hollered and grabbed her bagel and ate it on the way to the common room.  
  
"GRANGER" she heard someone yell in a pissed off voice. She turned around to see Malfoy behind her. "Hermione" he cooed and smiled at her.  
  
"Get away from me!" She screamed and began to run up the stairs…she feared him. She loathed him. He seemed drugged or else had some permanent damage done to his permanently damaged head.  
  
"Oh lovey don't spoil the fun! Oh looky here 'ouve got 'ome prett'e lit'l hazel eyes there love! Yo' eyes belong in the 'eavens! With all of 'ose 'winclin' lit'l stars oll abo'!" Malfoy smiled at her and Hermione knew what was wrong. It was not drinks…it was nothing…nothing but something her mother called 'the devils hair' and what her father simply called dope!  
  
"MALYFOY! Are you high?" Hermione said in confusion…what if he wasn't!? Her mind kept on skipping to that thought and it was scarring her very much.  
  
"Well of course I am" He staggered over to her like a drunken pirate. "I am high on life, love and well…Oh love you look so pretty! Nice hair…nice and thick…I want to make a mattress out of it!" he said and Hermione noticed it was really really true. He was high. He was insane. He was going to be the next ghost of hogwarts if he didn't watch out! He stumbled forward and she could feel him breathing on her she didn't smell anything on his breath and knew it must have been a spell. A very wrong spell. "Heard you got an admirer wanting to shag to you; well, bad news for me…I'm not the bloke…wish I was," he giggled and she knew her mind was not failing her. She knew he was on something, something strong.  
  
"Oh bloody you smell d-" Hermione began to say he smelled dead. He smelt like dead rats or mice. Not like what a teenaged boy should smell like. He was such a slob these days it was a shock. She never had time to speak; she was interrupted by him leaning over and kissed her. That is the last straw! She thought and glared at him. "What is your problem? I said NO horny tom-cat syndrome!" She screamed and shoved him. "Touch me again and you are dead Malfoy" Hermione said taking out her wand and pointing it at his Adams apple.  
  
"Don't bloody kill me" he said in a rough voice and she saw fear in his eyes. "Oh bloody" he mumbled and tried to stalk off. But before he could stalk off Ron and Harry were at Hermione's side. And Hermione had cast a body binding spell on him.  
  
"HERMIONE? What are you doing? Are you trying to get points docked?" Harry asked concerned and scarred at the same time.  
  
"No" Hermione stated and turned around to walk up the stairs. She didn't want to tell them why. But she knew she would have too sometime soon they would wonder why she left him there on the stairs lying there frozen. "Life is so confusing" she sighed as she reached the next landing. She looked down and saw Ron and Harry right behind her.  
  
"Why's life confusing?" They asked in unison and walked up the stairs listening as Hermione told them all what happened.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Ron yelled as they reached a few feet from the third landing from where Malfoy lay. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screamed and ran after him grabbing his arm. "Ron no, please don't do anything." She said and let a tear fall. "I never wanted it to happen but I did warn him, and I did mean everything I said. I t-tried to d-defend you guys" she said and the tears fell down. "I-I don't want anything to happen really, I mean if we hurt him we will be expelled!" She said through sobs.  
  
"Hermione, this doesn't excuse what he did!" Ron said pulling her into a hug. Hermione would never tell but she wouldn't mind if he kissed her, but he would never know. It would ruin their friendship. It would ruin everything. "I won't forget this, I won't let it go, but I will try…to get over wanting to kill him" Ron mumbled into her ear and squeezed her tight.  
  
"He will just be a demon in my mind, for ever." Hermione said and looked at her feet. "The first guy who was an ass to me got zany and tried to kiss me…and I shoved him and cast a body binding spell on them." Hermione sighed and began to laugh. "Hope that never happens again" she smiled and looked up at Ron eyes gleaming.  
  
"Lets go" Harry said walking towards them and they walked off to the library and began to read. Today was a day to study, to study for something the school now required. It was called Practise exams.  
  
"Okay this does…"Hermione mumbled and she helped Ron and Harry to learn what they needed to know by the end of the week for Friday's exams. By the end of the day they were ready for the exams and they still kept studying.  
  
"I have to go" Ron said and got up and walked out of the door. Hermione looked up and saw him walking towards the owlry.  
  
"Harry, do you mind…I have to go and send my mum a letter…can I borrow hedwig?" She asked and smiled as he said yes. She walked in the direction of the owlry and saw Ron step in. She opened the door a few minutes later and saw him letting out a school owl and it flew and soared out of the open window.  
  
"Hey Ron" She smiled and walked forward. "Whatcha' up to?" She asked as she grabbed hedwig off of her peg. "Good girl" She sighed and gave her the address to send the letter to.  
  
"Sent h-Hilda, my cousin a letter. It's her birthday tomorrow" he smiled and looked over at Hermione. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly?"  
  
"Mum, I asked her how she was." she smiled and looked up… "I told her a lot of things that I really needed to tell her" she said and left the room right before a piece of poop landed where she had been. 


	7. Rosie Skies

A/N: There are only going to be ten chapters! So if you enjoy it I might (after I am done with a fictionpress.com story of mine, One Hour Parking and the life of a nobody, I will do a small mini-mini future thing; like in a few years kind of sequence!)  
  
Chapter Seven: Rosy Skies  
  
Many moths had past and it was now April. The days were becoming longer and longer and sunset became a ritual for Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny to watch together. Hermione was begging to itch, she was itching for summer and she wanted to leave the cold and the confusion Hogwarts had brought that year. Hermione's crush for Ron had grown and it was not longer a crush, almost love, but it couldn't be love. She couldn't love Ron, she wasn't dating Ron. She just had an ever growing infatuation with Ron.  
  
All in all her life was changing. And she liked how it was turning out. She no longer was as nervous and jittery when she got the letters. She loved them now. She loved all of the gifts she had gotten from them. All of the little things that she knew the admirer knew she would like. Every little detail down to the smell and the color of the envelopes made her feel loved. Loved so truly by maybe just one person, but she felt one person was enough. She remembered every thing that the person gave her. Everything had two things she would love and a poem. Her favorite thing so far was the first letter. The poem in it was so beautiful! She loved how they wrote…All of the wording made them seem so real so close to her, like she could reach out and touch them. But she knew she never would, she would fear they would vanish into the depths of her mind forever.  
  
There was now snow on the ground anymore and the warmth that was coming was so nice. It was close to May and the heat was getting stronger and stronger by day. She stepped outside and looked around at the grounds the veil of white finally gone. The sun bright in the sky and she walked calmly to her favorite tree. A very old oak tree in the south back of the lake, where she would always love to climb to the low limb that was a foot off of the ground and look around. It was a magical tree. Not like every other tree. It was not an evil tree the tree branch would raise so you could see who you wanted to look at. Hermione at the moment when she sat on it, wanted to see her admirer, and it lifted and she could see some faint figures in the distances. It wasn't her admirer, just Ron playing Keeper with Harry for game Practise.  
  
As she was sitting there thinking now about Ron she smiled and thought about what it would be like to be dating Ron. How she and Ron's relationship would change. How it would be so different, when a small black tawny owl landed on her heal, it hopped up onto her legs and she graciously took the letter from its beak. She gazed upon the lettering on the cover.  
  
Hermione Anne Granger; Gryffindor House Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
She smelled the letter and it smelled so warm and familiar. It reminded her for some reason of Ron and Christmas the year Sirius died. She enjoyed the smell it made her feel so lovely. She carefully opened the envelopes and looked at the letter pulling it out. All of the words in less of a swooping font, messier, more like it were written by someone else…or the same person when they were really tired. Her eyes glistened and gleamed when reading the words of love. Each thing said made her feel a tingle in her heart a piece of her heart being shipped off to a stranger. To someone with no name, yet.  
  
She reached into the envelope and found a box of heart candies and a photograph. It was a picture of a sun set. A pink sunset that was magic'd to move around. It looked so beautiful. So sensitive. She flipped it over and saw a poem on it. She couldn't believe her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and feel to the ground as she read the writing and the poem on the back of the picture. It truly touched her heart.  
  
My Love for you it grows  
  
Every day it grows  
  
And with it shows  
  
How true I can be  
  
And how you need to see  
  
Need to see  
  
The real me  
  
I love you a lot Hermione and I always will  
  
I want to stop this secrecy,  
  
Please meet me under the big Oak Tree on the   
  
southern edge of the lake Saturday May 8th,   
  
You are the One I love  
  
And like a little dove  
  
You soar through my heart  
  
And bring Beauty  
  
Bring Peace  
  
And love to me  
  
All I need to see just thee  
  
Let's open the door that hides our faces  
  
And See what happens  
  
When all secrets are erased  
  
I will tell you of my love  
  
And I will hope for your heart  
  
To be as true to me as I am to you  
  
and tell me of you love for me galore  
  
Let us see what shall be in store  
  
R.W  
  
She read it over and over again smiled. She really felt loved. She reached into the envelope and pulled out a pair of rose colored dangling earrings that were at the bottom of the envelope sitting there waiting to be found. The earrings matched this beautiful necklace that she was given. It showed her that her admirer would do anything for her. He truly loved her. Loved her with all of his heart; he didn't mind spending a fortune on her.  
  
She got up and jumped down, she was only a foot off of the ground again, she walked up to the common rooms. And dashed through the common rooms to the girls dorm with no one seeing her. She walked to her trunk and fumbled with the knob of it, opened it up and opened a little box up. The box was filled with all of the letters and the gifts she got with them. She put the picture and the envelope inside, but not fast enough.  
  
Ginny Weasley skipped into the room and she saw Hermione holding the box Hermione thought. She watched her as she grabbed the box from her and looked at the contents. She didn't mind though. Ginny was kind to her, Ginny wouldn't do anything she would not like. She heard Ginny giggle and say "Oh how sweet you have an admirer!" Ginny said and looked at the letter. "R W wonder who that would be" she said too easily too quickly. She knew something. 


	8. Dear Dear Dear

Chapter Eight: Dear Dear

It was a few weeks later.  Hermione was in the common room reading the letter that her mother had sent her.  She clearly missed her.

Dear Miss Hermione A. Granger,

How is your life at Hogwarts going? I really want to see you again and can not wait until the summer or another time that we can see each other and talk to each other.   I miss you so much.  Laura Lynn-Marshall told me to say hello to you and said that she really misses you.  She still thinks you are going to a very select "Prep" school in Scotland.  Laura moved from her home next door to America and is living with her Mother, their father left them, and they are living in New York.  Laura told me that she is applying for early graduation and is trying to get into one of the fallowing schools for art, literature, creative writing, and law…

1. Yale

2. Harvard

3. Pratt

4. Penn.

5. Oxford

6. G.W.

7. Franklin & Marshals

She has many safety schools also but they were not listed...  She told me to also send you her love.  She said for me to tell you that she must know the fallowing and so must I…  You must tell me Hermione…

How is:

1. The view.  I remember how you described the sparkling lake in the first year at the school and I really want to know if you would please take a picture for me?

2. How are your friends, are you fitting in, do you have any friends that are girls?

3. If you are having any fun at school this year?

4. And how are the blokes (BOYS in British slang)

Remember and always remember that I love you and you are my only daughter and I wish you the best.

XOXO-Love Mum

Mrs. Ariana Granger

Hermione read the letter from her mother smiles creeping and lighting her face with the warmth of happiness.  Hermione folded up the letter and put it in her pocket she was sitting in the common room by the fire her ink and quill along with a long sheet of parchment lay in front of her.  She began to write scores of letters one to give to her best friend from her first prep school that was also a primary school.

Dear Laura,

How is your new Home in America? I remember a bit of New York from when I was a little girl but not too much.  All I remember really is the immense amount of stores and the size of the buildings.  I remember how the vast skyscrapers would tower over you and I only being around seven or eight was afraid of them.  I must ask… How is the shopping?

But also I must answer your questions:

The view.  I remember how you described the sparkling lake in the first year at the school and I really want to know if you would please take a picture for me? How are your friends, are you fitting in, do you have any friends that are girls? If you are having any fun at school this year? And how are the blokes (BOYS in British slang) 

First of all the view is magnificent the mountains are so grand in size that you feel like you have a shield of a magical block around you.  They are awfully like the Mountains from the New York State that I went to called the Adirondacks.  With a large lake almost the size of a small ocean, well only in length it is really quit small.  The smell at night is of crisp, clear, and clean mountain air.  Fresh air that is.

My friends are great.  Harry is very brave he is the star Gryffindor foot ball player.  Not the American kind.  He is what some people in class call dreamy he has green eyes black messy (permanently messy) hair and a scar on his fore head the shape of a lightning belt.  He also lives with aunt, uncle, and cousin and they are like nightmares honestly.  He told Ron (other friend) and me that they used to force him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs before he came here.  He is an only child that was mistreated…Ron on the other hand is really funny, and a total laugh.  His family doesn't have too much money, but they are very friendly and kind to everyone.  They all, and I mean all have red hair ice blue eyes and freckles.   They don't have that much money and are poor, but what they lack in money they make up for in family ties, and kindness.  Their home is HUGE! Well, tall…and their family is even bigger…There is Charlie, Billy, Percy, Fred & George (twins), Ron, and than Ginny.  And not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  And so you know some of the blokes are fine but I know one I would never touch! Draco Malfoy…he is such a two-faced prat!

I do have friends that are girls.  We aren't the closest but we can stand each other.  No one has replaced you or ever will.  Lavender is a really nice girl in my dorm as well as Parvati.

He makes fun of me, well more like taunts and calls names that are as hurtful as racial discrimination because I am welsh! Well because I am partially welsh he calls me a "Mud Blood" Every day and the teacher, his house leader and science teacher doesn't stop him from bloodying up me and my friends.  Well, to tell the truth I really like Ron Weasley who is my friend.  Is that a problem or something?

To your third question, of course I am having fun.  Luckily my Grandmother lives near by so I visit her on the week ends.  Also, I am in some groups that appose the way of the school and how the government is trying to change the school around.  And so far we have succeeded.  And I am in charge of an S.A.W.W.P., Saving Animals World Wide Programs.  Well at least this division.

And lastly the blokes are fine.  I mean I think I may have a small thing for my friend Ron, but the others are gun, not too many "hot" as Americans would call it, blokes here.  They are all okay.  A lot of girls have a thing for Harry in the school, and well, let's just say I'm not one of them.  He's my friend.  And I don't like him or anything.  But there is a guy who is really a complete dolt.  His name is Neville Long-bottom.  I feel sorry for him though, he is the dumbest person in the whole school! This is no good at all!

Well, keep in contact and I wish that I could come and visit you, or have you over for the summer break.  I miss you loads and we should talk sometime!

Hermione  
      Granger

P.S.

Friends Forever!

Hermione put down her quill and connected the letter with a letter to her mother to her owl.  She asked her mother to send the letter air mail to Laura, because Owl Post would be a bit strange for any muggle person.

Later that night while Hermione sat by the fire an owl landed on her she felt a letter hit her gently on the forehead and with an oomph looked up to see a small owl disappear around a corner.  She opened the letter and looked at the contents.  She smiled to see it was, yet again pink and the scrawl were so untidy it was almost like reading one of Ron's Essays.  A nightmare.

Dearest Lovely Hermione

I shall miss your voice and smile.  I shall miss you always.  I can not wait to tell you and show you who I really am.  I am the one who loves you; I am the one who cares for you.  I am the one close to you, yet you do not notice them yet.  I love you so, and I always will.  Keep your eyes open my love and you shall see what you mean to me.

Here is a poem I have written for you:

A blush of shame creeps

Creeps into my cheeks

As I gander and I gaze

At the lips so rosy

At the girl so fine

At the one I love

And want to keep

I need you so much

And so I weep

Weep and hope and hope some more

That this love stays

The way I need it to be

I love you so much.

Here is a drawing of you that I myself drew.  I do hope you like it.  I think it's a good replica of you and your lovely looks of your second year, I in fact drew it then when I first started liking you.  I do hope that I am not scaring you.

P.S.

I shall love you Always!

Yours truly your admirer!

Hermione blushed as she read the letter three times over.  She pulled out a felt heart that looked home made.  It was very interesting and strangely ugly.  Hermione hugged her knees before going up the stairs and to her room.  Now she felt like she needed to find out who it was.  Despite the fact, that she didn't know who it was, she felt that she would be safe with them.  And that they really loved her, they had sent her letters and expensive gifts all year long.

She placed the letter in the box of gifts and put the heart on top.  A smile on her face as she went down the stairs and sat down next to Ron and edited an essay of his for Snape.  She laughed at some parts because he had said gloom stones instead of moon stones.  It was a total laugh.

"Ron thanks for being a great friend" Hermione smiled up at him and saw him blush.  She knew he was her best guy friend.  And Hermione was happy for him being there for her, and she felt herself wanting to be there for him more and more.  She felt that she was starting to like him as more than just a friend.   "Ron…." She trailed off and opened her mouth before closing it again.  She had almost said right there and then "Ron I love you" but before she could she stopped herself and just smiled at him.


	9. Just A Normal Rainy Day

**A/N:** Insultation in this chapter!

**Chapter Nine:** Just A Normal Rainy Day

Hermione lay asleep in her bed it was a cold day she could feel the window as open. A hand pressed down on her bed, but she didn't notice. She rolled over pulling the covers further over her. She didn't want to get up today.

"Hermione" she heard Ginny franticly scream next to her. Her eyes wide in horror, "Hermione Ron is gone! Ron is missing" a tear slipped down her cheek falling onto Hermione's pillow.

"What happened?" Hermione asked worried. He was one of her best friends and she feared for him at the moment, and deep down she knew, she loved him. She knew that she needed to tell her secret admirer that she loved someone else.

"H-he went for a walk last night, and told me to Harry to wake him up. H-he never came back to the dorms last night. I-I am scared! I-I mean he and Harry s-saved my l-life in my second year! I-I can't let him die! Please help me find him! I-I'll check in Th-the kitchens" Ginny said letting more tears fall.

Quickly Hermione got out of bed and walked over to Ginny giving her a hug. "I'll go look out on the grounds" Hermione said realizing it was Saturday May Eighth. And she needed to meet Mr. Anonymous and say "I'm sorry I don't love you! I love Ron" she smiled at her and calmly said "Don't worry." When Ginny ran out of the door tears still falling from her eyes Hermione walked into the Girls Dormitory bathrooms talking a quick shower getting dressed and brushing out her hair. She threw on her shoes and ran down to the common room, her cloak slung over her shoulder.

Her feat pounded on the ground as she ran down the stairs. "Granger what are you doing Mrs. Muddy-bloody" Hermione froze in her spot. Malfoy was behind her, the last time she confronted him he had tried to kiss him and smelt like dead rats. She could still smell it in her nose. The putrid pungent smell of that occasion almost made her sick. A feeling of nausea ebbed through her stomach. She felt a knot in her stomach and turned around facing him, holding her head up high.

"Sod off Malfoy" she said firmly keeping eye contact. She saw his expression change. He was astonished.

"Wow never new mud blood could swear" Malfoy laughed walking past her. "Let me guess, you know there's a rumor going around the school….that you have a secret admirer. Is it true?" He asked laughing.

"Yes" she said keeping eye contact; he was now right next to her now at her level. Standing there, she heard laughing above her and saw Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing at the landing above watching with amused expressions.

"I wonder who it would be. I never thought anyone could love someone as ugly as that" Pansy said walking down and standing next to Malfoy. Her 'precious' boyfriend.

"I don't know" said Malfoy enjoying teasing and taunting her. Hermione just kept her head high looking him in the eye, keeping a look of hatred in her eyes. "Could it be a book, or a quill, or a teacher?" he asked laughing Crabbe and Goyle were howling. "Pre-tell her-mud-bloody who is it?" Malfoy asked jeering at her now.

Hermione laughed. "Like any normal secret admirer they prefer to stay anonymous." She smiled in a way that told them to leave her alone.

"Oh you think you are so smart? Well you are not! Even though you know almost every spell in the world, and can cast them all perfectly you aren't that smart" pansy jeered. "You know you had the possibility to be pretty but when you were little you shoved a fork into one of the muggle 'out-let' things! And got shock hair!" She laughed.

Hermione didn't even feel the impact of the insults. She was scared for Ron. She wanted him to be safe. "Okay you know what I need to go" she said in the middle of one of their insults. "Move already! I need to find someone!" she yelled her eyes fierce like a fire.

"Oh socket girl can-" pansy began to insult her. But Hermione cut in and shot it back to her like a curve ball of fire.

"You should speak Pansy! You and Malfoy both look like you peed on your own hair…I mean c-mon cheap dye or what? And Malfoy you look like a porcelain doll! Hair painted on. So make like a tree and leave or I will" she glared. She wasn't in a place for them to taunt her.

When she finally got away from them she ran down the rest of the stairs only missing the fake ones and getting to the entrance hall. She ran into the great hall and grabbed a glass of water and drank it down quickly as she ate a piece of bread and walked to the large oak front doors putting on her cloak running outside. Raindrops like ice were falling down and smashing down from the sky. She saw a dark figure by the oak tree and began to walk over. The rain made it hard for her to see, but she knew she had to get over there. She got to the lake and saw her admirer walking around he seemed to be passing around. She sighed walking over, she felt a rumble under her foot and saw she stepped onto some loose gravel. Pulling herself up onto a grassy area of the side of the lake she began to walk over again. She leaned against a pine watching him for a moment. She knew she had to do this; she had to tell him that she can't do this. That she didn't love him.

She let some tears fall and whipped them away. She might never have a chance with Ron, but she didn't want to pretend. She needed to be in love with someone, or at least a deep like to be able to ever date them. That was why she never had a boyfriend. She looked over and saw that he was watching her watch him. She couldn't see who it was from where she was and walked closed. She couldn't see anything under his cloak or even a stray piece of hair. She couldn't even see his face, which would be a good way to tell who she was dealing with. She gulped and walked over trying not to let herself cry. She walked over to him and saw him walk over to her.

"I'm sorry I like…" she told him that she liked Ron and couldn't do anything with anyone else but him. And she saw him nod, she felt him reach out to her arm and tell her in a quiet way to not go away. She stood there and watched in astonishment as he took off his hood from his cloak revealing his true identity as he said he wanted to do. She blinked and he was still there. She couldn't believe her eyes it was…


	10. Revealed

**Chapter Ten:** Revealed

Hermione too a sharp breath and let a tear fall. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ron was standing in front of her. Ron was her admirer all along. _He was so sweet..._ Hermione thought and smiled at him.

"Ron I can't believe it was you! H-have you been out here all night?" She asked walking over to him and hugging him. She felt a sudden shock as he told her that he came out in the morning, when there was light. "B-but Ginny she said you were missing! I was so worried Ron!" she let more tears fall. Tears she didn't know needed to come.

"I'm sorry; Harry and Ginny were in on it the whole." Ron told her and explained how Ginny had helped him disguise his writing in the beginning of the year. And how he ended up writing it himself later into the year. She saw him looking at the ground, his red hair soggy from the rain. She felt herself getting confused.

"Did you get the stuff yourself?" she asked feeling a bit hurt under her great feelings of love. She was watching the rain bounce off of the surface of the lake when she heard Ron begin to speak.

"Yes Hermione I bought all of it. I was the one who picked it out, a-and well Ginny _did_ tell me not to buy you the perfume...but I did anyway, and saved a bit to put on each letter. So you could sort of know who it was underneath it all." Ron explained his hands in his pockets.

Hermione smiled up at him and walked over and leaned onto his shoulder. "Ron, you know how I said 'I can't do this I love Ron'. I-I meant it, I still do mean it. Even if my Admirer was someone else I would tell them the same; especially if it wasn't you." She looked up at him and saw he was beaming at her. She could feel her cheeks were burning.

"Hermione I have something for you" he said handing her the final letter. A small box was with it. She took it tenderly in her hands and held it there not wanting to take away the mystery.

"Do you want to go inside and talk by the fire?" Hermione asked realizing she was freezing cold. Her cloak had soaked all the way through and she wouldn't mind cuddling up by the Gryffindor Fire place with Ron right now, or ever.

Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her into him for a brief moment she didn't know what to do. But before she could say or do anything he had kissed her smiling down at her. They walked to the common rooms holding hands and keeping each other warm.

When they reached the common rooms they both took their cloaks off and let them dry. Hermione sat down lying on the sofa in front of the fire with Ron next to her. She traced her finger around the edge of the letter before opening it. Inside the now wet envelope was a small crinkled poem he had written for her.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Know you know who I am and I am glad._ _Even if you didn't want to date me and didn't like me or love me the way I love you, I would be Happy that I was able to finally confront my feelings for you._

_Yet, yes It would be nice if you do like me. It would indeed make me feel very happy, and I want to tell you that no mater what I will always love you._

_Here is my last poem, well for now that is._

_Love can shatter_

_Yet my love glows_

_And I hope it shows_

_In the way I see thee_

_Day be Day_

_I want to say that I needed to tell you I loved you and still love you ever since my first year but It has grown ever more great each time I see you. And in fourth year I began to "love" you in a greater strength. And I need to say this—I was jealous of Krum. And I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball in fourth year. But I lacked the guts and the nerves to ask you. I was afraid of you._"

_Yours truly,_

_Ron Weasley,_

Hermione read it out loud to herself and them smiled up at Ron. "Hermione," he said handing her the box. And told her to open it, inside she found a locket. In the locket was a picture that was of them together. It was from last year when she had kissed him on the cheek before the game and another from Hogsmeade in third or fourth year they were laughing together. It was sweet she knew he had put a lot of time into being there for her and loving her.

"Ron I love you too" she smiled up at him her eyes gleaming with joy and happiness. Her eyes were twinkling with a kind of happiness only truelove ever could muster. She did love him, and with all of her heart.

She sat up and leaned on his shoulder, they were holding each other together. The warmth of their two bodies increasing as the warmth of the fire heated them up. It seemed to be only five minutes later and was actually an hour later and Hermione leaned over kissing Ron on the lips. Letting him be her first Real kiss.

"How sweet" Hermione heard someone whisper. And she looked over her shoulder to see they were not as alone as they thought they were. In fact, they were in the middle of a full common room. Well in a sense. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and some other people they knew had walked down from the dorms for dinner when they walked in on Ron and Hermione kissing.

Ron laughed and kissed Hermione back ignoring the people behind them. On that day Ron and Hermione began to date and they still have feelings for each other to this day. Be it love, hate, or sadness they share feelings for each other.


End file.
